Jūshin Igen
Jūshin Igen is the king of Yūrei Ōkoku and the lead figure within Yūrei's government. He serves as a supporting protagonist throughout his appearances in the Bleach: Yuurei Rebellion Arc, the False Utopia arc, the Takahashi arc, the Bleach: The Children of Izanami arc and the Bleach: The War of Four arc. History Juushin was born in a regular home with a mother and father, but taken away and raised in the military. He had been picked out by the government due to his unnaturally high spiritual energy. While growing up in the care of military officials, he was the subject of disdain for their subordinates, who disapproved of a kid going through their ranks. However, his mentors always taught him one thing: to be strong, and show no weakness. He always pondered this teaching, even in his rough life. In his training, Juushin was first controlled by fear and intimidation, not having the mental strength in order to withstand the pressure of his teachers. He could only find words of advice and no hand to guide him through the training as he found his own way through lessons. Several times, he was pushed onto the brink of death, torture, and near-insanity due to the brutality of the training. However, he had eventually gained a mental defense of his own; wearing a fake smile and expressing falsely positive feelings in order to hide the grief. This would grow on him, until it evolved from fake to natural to withstand a beating and keep smiling. As Juushin grew into his teen years, officials began sending him on several missions to eliminate rebels of Yuurei, who at the time, were plentiful. However, upon fighting the rebel forces and defeating them, he discovered a plethera of emotions displayed by them that had been never shown in the mental brainwashing that had been induced upon him by his teachers. In curiosity, he began to pick up on such feelings, and they also became a part of him, even as he kept his submissive personality. However, those dormant feelings became even more prominent when he came across a young child named Jin Sei, a sole survivor of his and his soldiers' slaughter of her family, who had been part of a rebel group. He wished to show mercy to the frightened child, but his subordinates were against him and opted to shoot her. When he blocked their way, they decided to fire upon him without hesitation. Shocked by their decision, he was forced to escape, taking Jin with him and going into exile. Sometime later, he would recruit three members into a small resistance, then start an underground fight club that allowed for combat freedom in order to escape the everyday tension in Yuurei. One of those members would be a teen Jin, who would be raised by another member. Although he would retain a relatively positive attitude, he would also show regret of his past, becoming sensitive when someone asked him about it. The smile would be mostly replaced by a frown in some cases, even if he wasn't angry or upset at the moment. Synopsis Bleach: Yuurei Rebellion Arc *Yuurei: The Invalid Torture *The Resistance! Underground Training! *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance *Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! *Acceptance! Those Feelings False Utopia Arc *False Utopia: Warning Takahashi Arc *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Recovery Personality Juushin believes himself to be a "kind and charming young man", which is true in some aspects. He has a high level of politeness and integrity, and prefers to speak in a sophisticated manner in order for clear understanding. He has a varying sense of humor, ranging from irony to morbidity. He can joke about mostly anything, but can be aware if such jokes are taken too far. Over the years, this rather formal attitude has faded to a more relaxed and casual attitude, although he has not let go of it completely when facing more important events. He is somewhat lazy and childish, much to the chagrin of his advisors Shiro Tategami and Chidori. A common habit is for him to be caught sleeping during intervals between important events and meetings. However, he still holds an aura of responsibility and authority around him when he needs to and will not hesitate at using forceful tactics in order to keep the peace. This kind outer shell he displays masks the deeper beliefs he has in his mind. He holds a mildly nihilistic view when it comes to life in both the Human World and the Soul Society, resenting the cycle of reincarnation and the neglect of a true eternal resting place for souls. He believes in no gods, and that the only true gods are the humans and Shinigami that reside in their respectful places. In serious combat, he almost always aims to kill his opponent in order to ensure total victory over him or her. He also believes that fighting is a key to adaption for the body, enjoying combat whenever it is available to him. In Progress... Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Abilities Genius Intellect/Master Tactician: A prodigy of the Yuurei military, and taught by military commanders, Jūshin is a wise, tactful, and flexible man. His intelligence was most common in his tutoring lessons; he rarely lost his way even with the scarce advice that his mentors would give, and when he did, he could quickly find his way back onto the right path. The fact that he was sent on dangerous missions while only in his teenage years is a testament to his adaptive mind. His growing mind even alarmed Damian Seken, who was one of the greatest military minds in Yuurei. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of swordsmanship, Jūshin was capable of holding his own and defeating weaker Shinigami, as well fight evenly with a Byakuya-level opponent. For a little while, he can hold his own against a Shikai while his own sword is still sealed, but over time, his sword will start breaking under the pressure. His style involves knocking away opposing swords with his own in order to open up defenses, as well as keeping his offense and defense balanced. However, over the years, his skills in this have increased drastically. He is shown to be able to fight on even ground with Tenshi Chinokatsubō, the leader of the Ahijados and another skilled swordsman.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a former soldier, Juushin is well-versed in the art of hand-to-hand combat. His style of combat encourages the use of take-downs, choke-holds, quick strikes, and throws in order to disable opponent. It contrasts from the Seireitei Shinigami's style of hand-to-hand, which involves frontal taijutsu. Its objective is similar to that of the Punishment Force's style of combat, which aims to take down an opponent with bare hands. However, due to simple grabs and throws, along with timing and accuracy, makes this style much more efficient. Immense Spiritual Energy: Because of a lifetime training as a soldier, Juushin's spiritual energy is at an extremely high level, even when compared to most captains. It has been compared by Chidori and himself to be like a river; steady, flowing, and unrestricted. This is the reason why his spiritual capacity is able to expand even more after combat and training. Though it has been yet to be proven, he claims his own capabilities are limitless, exceeding anything beyond his imagination. Flash Steps Master: Juushin's use of Flash Step allows him to ambush multiple enemies and dispatch them with little effort, and is enough to evade even the skillful shot of one of Damian's bodyguards.Yuurei: The Invalid Torture Zanpakutō Chikyū Tenohira (地球掌, Earth's Palm). It possesses a standard design, having no distinct qualities from a regular katana. *'Shikai:' Its release command is "Pressurize" (加圧器, kaatsuki). In this form, the blade thickens, gaining a distinct greenish color with patterns lining down the side. The hilt curves outward and points toward the tip, and the hilt lengthens slightly. :Shikai Special Ability: Chikyū Tenohira's special ability is the manipulation of gravity. When Juushin focuses mentally on a certain inanimate object, he is able to manipulate the gravity acting on it. With this, he can use said objects as shields or projectile attacks in which he can hurl them with unhindered speed. When his sword comes in contact with a living object, the weight of said object immediately increases just enough to be unbearable to the target. However, one of the most frightening abilities is the enhancement of his speed; by distorting the space between two objects through gravity, Juushin is able to go past the speed of light, theoretically being able to move to a star at least a light-year away in the twinkle of an eye. Thus, this ability surpasses the use of the Shinigami's regular Flash Step. However, he has limited control over such speed, and only dares to use such an ability at short distances. *'Bankai:' Arumagedon Tenohira (アルマゲドン掌, Armageddon's Hand): In its Bankai form, Juushin's appearance changes drastically, giving him a rather menacing appearance. The sword seems to disappear entirely, leaving him bare-fisted. It also has a more "destructive" effect; while the Bankai is initiating, Juushin's spiritual energy will erupt from his body in a wild and uncontrollable manner. :Bankai Special Ability: Tenohira's abilities still revolve around the use of gravity manipulation, keeping its Shikai abilities, but they, along with the new abilities, are on a much more frightening and destructive manner. By striking the ground with his fist, he can cause a slow-moving, but immensely powerful shockwave that can level several buildings around him. When he raises his hands to clap once and then stomp the ground, he can send a "gravity wave" underground that can cause land under his opponent's feet to collapse, resulting in the ground literally swallowing his opponents up. Connecting blows with the opponent's body will cause gravity to force the target to the ground immediately. The gravity can be amplified upon the opponent, eventually crushing him with enough pressure. For a maximum of five seconds, and a recharge time of five minutes, he can summon a miniature black hole at the tip of his hammer to pull enemies in. If an opponent is close enough, he/she will be slowly sucked in, the affected body parts being physically stretched out like spaghetti strands. References Trivia *Juushin's theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2uKBQ2-554 Pig by Seether]. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami